Perfect Two
by IndigoRoze
Summary: Between Tavros almost being like peanut-butter, and Gamzee grape-jelly, the two are as perfect as PB&J, right? ((Humanstuck AU, GamTav, EqNep, AraSol))
1. 1) Suddenly, red

**~A.N. I needed a new fanfic, since ****_Miraculous Feelings_**** won't be updated for awhile. I hope you guys like this one, and I would have edited it more, but I wanted to post it on my birthday.. Ah.. Ha ha ha... Do enjoy. 3 ~**

Tavros Nitram was a young man, sixteen years old. He was a Latino, born in America, who was one-fourth Caucasian. He wasn't.. Bad-looking at all, no, he was extremely cute. A dark-chocolate fauxhawk, peanut butter skin, and caramel eyes? The boy was like candy, and defiantly just as sweet. He had a soft spot for animals especially, and enjoyed volunteering at the local shelter in after school hours, and was part of a few sports, including cross-country, which he was _defiantly _good at, but he wasn't perfect, no, due to late hours on his favorite MMORPG '_Flarp', _and many other procrastinating reasons, he had slipping grades. Mostly low-B's, medium C's, and one D. He also had a socializing problem, stuttered and became flustered easily.. Nevertheless, this young man was currently walking side by side with his friend Aradia Medigo. She was a happy-go-lucky girl who got Tavros into the game FLARP. Together, they were kicked out of the house, and told to go enjoy the sunshine. It actually was warm outside, and enjoyable. Sometimes it took some convincing to persuade Tavros to leave his room, but it was worth it. The two went to a near by park, and it was mostly quiet, not a lot of people other than a few children were really there.  
"Hey, Tavros," She started, smiling.  
"Uhm, yes?"  
"It's so nice today." Aradia sighed happily, the light hum of an acoustic guitar from a man on the ground played, the sun beating on their shoulders, and.. She couldn't help but be in love with every last bit. "Don't you think so?"  
"I s-suppose.." He murmured quietly, brushing his wavy mohawk back, forcing up an optimistic grin.  
"Also.. When is your next meet? I REALLY want to go!"  
"For cross country, uh, I think on Wednesday. A-Are you coming, or something?"  
"Equius brags about how good you are in it, and I want to see!" Equius. A very muscular, and intelligent friend of theirs. He wasn't bad, but he was creepy, and way too over protective of his possible girlfriend, Nepeta. The two of them neared the man who sat on a picnic blanket by himself, strumming his guitar. His head was held down low, and Tavros glanced at him for a moment, seeing the male with his head lowered, concentrating on the strings. His raven hair knotted like a nest. The man peeked up, smirking, and him and the Taurus exchanged a small smile, before he began playing again. Tavros, feeling generous, pulled out the only bit of money he had, seventy-five cents, in quarters, and tossed it in his open guitar case, which had a few dollars in it from other passer-byers.  
The male merely whispered a 'Thank you,' before Tavros continued walking on with Aradia, talking about miscellaneous things.  
"He was cute," She commented, "Maybe if he took off that silly make-up." Winking a bit as they were out of earshot. Tavros merely shrugged for a reply, his t-shirt crinkling around the shoulders. How exactly does one reply to that? Together, the two of them began to cross a road, but.. Oh shit! A stupid charm bracelet Nepeta had given to him as a birthday gift flew off his wrist, into the middle of the road. Yea, a charm bracelet smothered with cats isn't the manliest thing, but it was a sweet gift. Anyways, he jogged slightly ahead of Aradia, a few extra steps ahead. He leaned over, putting his thumb and index finger on a particular orange cat-charm, lifting it up,  
And suddenly  
_Red._

* * *

Gamzee Makara hummed slightly as he played his guitar, a relaxed expression. He was twenty-two, and kicked out of his house. His _second _house. And now, he had no where to go. His ultimate best friend couldn't take him in, no, Karkat Vantas didn't even know. And he wasn't going to. The raven-haired male could take care of himself. All he did all day, rain or sun, was play his guitar until he had enough money to buy lunch, usually just a sandwich from subway, and a dollar would go to an art kit he was saving up for. Needless to say, Gamzee was dangerously thin, and it didn't help he was tall and frail-boned. His face paint dripped slightly from the heat, but overall stayed perfect. He played and played, his fingers hurt from the calluses on his hands. "Mhhmm.." He sighed, wondering if Karkat missed him, or was worried. His phone had been dead a week, and he couldn't charge it, the clown couldn't remember his number to call him from a public phone, and he didn't want to go to his house. But still. He was lonely.. Gamzee felt eyes on him, and he decided to look up, a friendly smil song.  
Suddenly,e, indigo-eyes meeting with a younger males auburn ones. Immediately after, he looked back at his guitar. There was his socializing for the day. He strummed at his instrument, playing a small catchy tune.  
_Screaming. _  
He stood up, throwing down the one important thing he had left, and sprinting to the road where the boy he had smiled at lay, blood covered the road, and his legs did NOT look bent right, a small bracelet lay crushed to pieces, painted metallic pieces spread variously around, still in the blood. The car had sped off, and Gamzees' vision was too shitty to get the plate number. Aradia, who had just finished screaming her head of, came up to the Capricorn, tugging on his shirt, and ripping her phone out of her back pocket of the cargo shorts she wore, shoving it in his hands. He instantly dialed 9-1-1.  
After arguing for about four minutes with, _'There's a motherfucker __**with his fucking legs ran over**__ here,'_ and_ 'Can't you get your asses here any motherfucking faster?' _followed by quick apologies, why upset the people who were supposed to help? Once the call was ended, he handed her the phone back, leaving to comfort Tavros, he jumped and sat on the ground, pulling the smaller boys head to lay on his lap, he pulled up his sleeve over his hand, and wiped a bit of the crimson fluid that collected on his face. The Latino merely whimpered in his unconscious state, his eyes fluttered open for a second, but shut again as he panted, the taste of iron growing in his mouth. The taller man kept hushing him, until the ambulance finally came, and took the Taurus away. Gamzee ignored the small amount of blood on his pants, and went to check on the girl.  
"Hey you okay?" He asked, putting an arm on her back. She didn't reply verbally, she just shook her head. She had just seen her friends legs crushed underneath a car. "Look, hey, if I can go grab my shit real fast, why don't I walk you home, or something." He shrugged, not sure if he was being creepy, or nice. Aradia still didn't retort. Her expression was frozen, in something relaxed, and scared. She looked up to Gamzee, and gave him a small nod. The day suddenly seemed a bit colder.


	2. 2) School's not bad

**A/N There's a particular _fan _(Oh gosh, it's weird to call you guys that don't cull me) I met in aLivestream named 'HelloMyFriendIAmHere' or something like that. I asked RufiOhNo who you were, but she didn't know. Anyways. Thank you for being so nice and precious, I'm sorry this is late. (The apology is to everyone.)  
**  
About a month had passed, and Gamzee had done his best to forget the whole ordeal. It wasn't that bad, and the boy with that cute smile, complete with smallest amount of freckles, and dimples, had gone to the hospital. He'd be fine, there wasn't that much blood. Okay, perhaps that was a lie. His legs didn't look that bad. That may have been a lie as well. The Capricorn should probably stop lying to himself, but, it wasn't fun thinking about a teenage boy covered in blood. When was it ever? He still played his guitar though, sitting on a blanket, in the green grass, the spring sun shining brightly again. The indigo-eyed young man sang quietly, playing a cheesy love-song.  
_"You can be the peanut butter to my jelly_  
_You can be the butterflies I feel in my belly_  
_You can be the captain and I can be your first mate_  
_You can be the chills that I feel on our first date_"  
Of course, he felt silly singing and playing such a song, but it seemed to attract someone.  
"That.. Uh... You sound i-incredibly good."A boy in a wheelchair made his way up on the track in front of him.  
"Thanks," Gamzee smiled contently as he played, singing a bit more of the song, his voice fading out as he just began to pick at the strings, looking up at the boy. He didn't have his lazy smirk for once, complete with half shut eyes, no. His eyes were wide, and his jaw fell a bit. "Woah, you're the bro who, uh, all up and got in that accident?" I'm sure there was a better way to say that, Gamzee.  
"Heh, I, um, guess." He shrugged loosely, smiling lightly. "A-Aradia, the girl who was with me, she.. She told me that you called the hospital, f-for me, and tried to... Comfort me, well, she didn't tell me, but, she pointed out the window when we were driving b-by, and, kind of wrote it down,"  
"Yes I motherfucking did. And it's great to see you're okay, Tav." The Capricorn put up a just smile, setting his instrument down next to him. "How's she up and doin'?"  
"T-Thanks... And, she's fine as well, but, she hasn't spoken at all," The Taurus brushed his curly brown fauxhawk back, nervously smiling, before he looked a little stunned, "W-Wait! Uhhm, h-h-how did you k-know my name?" He stammered out, jeez, this kid really has a problem with talking.  
"Aradias mirthful parents decided they could slip and tell a brother about the motherfucker he helped _'save'. _I wouldn't call it that, but, yeah."  
"Um... What else did they tell y-you?"  
"Just explained what a good kid you are." Gamzee smirked when he noticed Tavros's expression become lighter. "But, you're looking good,"  
"I'm.. Uh, in a wheelchair.."  
"And it's lookin' good on ya." He replied, and this caused the other to fluster, blushing lightly. That only made Gamzee grin, "Wanna come motherfucking chill down here for a bit?" He tilted his head, setting his guitar down next to him, the Taurus shyly nodded, moving to sit next to him on the blanket. The two began to talk, just about each other. From small things, like their favorite foods, hobbies, to large things, like, why Tavros was in the middle of the street, why Gamzee was always there, and the relationship he had with Karkat, and although the bigger things were touchy, the two found it easy to vent to each other. They didn't 'unwrap every gift' though, the talk did get a little more small after awhile.  
"So, uh, how often are you here?"  
"Every motherfucking day, sun, rain, wind, or snow, I'm chilling my ass here." He replied, shrugging. That's a habit Tavros had noticed he had, at the end of most topics, or when he'd answer something, he push up his shoulders and shrug. It was kind of weird, but, the Taurus was sure he himself had habits as well.  
_lIKE LOSING LEGS? _  
He shook the thought away from his head. "Uh, I-I think I should get home now," The Latino looked at the ground next to him shyly.  
"Aw, alright, bro. I won't hold you here." Gamzee faked an upset expression for a moment, but it faded to a smile. "Visit me soon, m'kay?"  
The Taurus merely nodded before fixing himself in his wheelchair, and saying his good byes.

* * *

Three weeks had passed, Tavros lost his legs from the knees down. They were crunched beyond repair, and the driver so far had not been recognized, between a now-mute Aradia, and no other witnesses, they had to look in to tapes, and it was tedious. He didn't even care. He just stayed home, playing FLARP all day, and wasting time. He hadn't had the heart to go to school, he hadn't even messaged any of his friends about it. God, why him? Why did he have to lose his legs? What did he ever do? The Taurus just felt so useless now. Were his speaking problems bad before? Maybe. But now, he couldn't really comprehend a sentence without either breaking in to a mess of tears, or blubbering like an idiot, as he was with Gamzee the previous day.  
He didn't want to go to school.  
Why should he? So he can scoot his ass around on a pair of wheels, and get bullied? No. And Tavros thought he had it bad before, boy, was he wrong. He would never walk again, he had so much taken away from him. What was he supposed to do now?  
_pITY pITY pITY. _  
He could do it. It was just seven hours of education. What was he so nervous over, to the point he couldn't even stand the idea of going to school? It wasn't that bad, he just had to roll around in a wheel chair, instead of walking. Sighing, he decided he'd try school again.

That was a mistake. The instant he rolled in with his older brother, Rufioh Nitram, he regretted it. Rufioh was an easy-going adult otaku, who kind of went all out on what he did, from little anime girl figurines with breasts that would break a normal girls back, to endless amounts of posters, no one knew how he afforded it. Nevertheless, the two Nitrams walked in, the elder rolling him in. Nerves coiled themselves in Tavros's stomach. Instantly, everyone was staring at him. A boy wearing a plaid, short-sleeved, button-up shirt, complete with dark blue jeans. Everyone get a glance of him. "Don't worry, you can do this." Rufioh assured him, patting his shoulder.  
"I-I know." He sputtered out, lacing his hands together on his lap, cheeks a brilliant red. He could _feel_ their eyes on him. Suddenly,  
Nepeta.  
A pouncegreet from a young, short-haired, spunky brunette. His chair nearly fell over from her, it shook quite a bit, but the older male had a firm grab on the handles, keeping them from falling straight back. "Oh my God! Tavfuros! Are you okay?!" She cried, sitting on his wheelchair, which earned the worlds-brightest blush, even if this was normal for the young girl, who would jump on anyone. "I heard what happened! And.. Your legs, oh gosh!" She whined, hopping off of him, a very concerned expression, whereas Rufioh was smiling.  
"Bangarang~!" He grinned. Such a weaboo. "Nah... Tavros didn't like... Tell you, doll?" The Latino with random amounts of Red in his hair looked disappointingly down at his brother.  
"No!" Nepetas eyes widened, and Tavros just brushed his fluffy mohawk back. "Why didn't you tell me!? This is pawsiblly the most important thing you could have told me and you didn't! Tavvvv!" Her voice trailed as she went on and on complaining about how horrible this was, and in all honesty, it made the younger Taurus feel sick to his stomach. "Why were you in the road?!"  
"G-Getting the bracelet you, um, gave me." He rasped out, his throat dry. It wasn't her fault. But..  
"Oh.. This is my... This is all my fault. If I hadn't.."  
"Nep... Nepeta! Noooo, it's mine, I should have see-"  
"It's not ANY of your faults, both of you are 'effin clean... That car shouldn't have been speeding down the road... I mean, come on..." His voice trailed as it often did, and Tavros really got annoyed by it, it reminded him of someone who always heeeeld out her vooooweeeellls. His stomach clenched tighter. **She** was going to **love **this. Nepeta, after a few more minutes of crying, allowed the brothers to go to the office, and visit the principal, which wasn't nice in the least. He offered to get the Taurus a guide, thus not listening that he wasn't a new student, he just lost his legs. Once the man, Andrew Hussie, who, everyone had to admit, possibly had the most amazing lips in the whole world. Hell, even in paradox space. But that's enough about his _luscious, luscious _lips. They talked about getting light extensions on Tavros getting to class, at least till he got the gist of his wheels, which was allowed.  
And bullying. Sadly, there was nothing Hussie could do about that considering the Latino would not list names of whom bullied him, and who to keep away from him, so it just might persist. But the moment it happened, the Huss of Lips would end it.

* * *

After a tedious and frightening conversation, Tavros was allowed to go to lunch, and Rufioh to go home. It wasn't bad at first, many people pulled him over, sending their regards. Some people just stared with furrowed brows. Oh God, someone kill him. Just the person.  
Vriska Serket.  
"Taaaavros! My favorite dumbass!" She grinned, a sickeningly sweet voice. She was a horrible person, who claimed to only have the best intentions. The Taurus couldn't understand why her tone was so nice. "Look what mess you got yourself in now!" The girl, complete with blonde hair, and a single blue streak smiled. The chocolate-eyed boy decided against replying to her, maybe if he didn't speak, she'd leave him alone. But, she didn't, the spider-obsessed girl creeped on him, following him snickering. "So this opens up all kinds of new games?"  
That's when Tavros stopped. "What.. What kind of games?" His head suddenly felt like a tornado, every thought was jumbled beyond repair. At least, at the current moment.  
"Like, roll the wheelchair down a hill!"  
"V-Vriska, that isn't funny,"  
"You're right, how about push the paraplegic into the girls locker room?" She suggested, putting a finger on her bottom lip that was slick with blue lipstick, shining from the lights. "Or tip-over-the-wheelchair!" Vriska was now kneeling beside him, her fingers locked on the wheel so he wouldn't leave. "That sounds fuuuun." Oh God. No no no no no. First off, that would be painful, and embarrassing, but also, getting back ON it would be even worse and harder.  
"Vriska, cease this."  
That wasn't Tavros, no, that was his friend, Equius Zahhak. He was tall, buff, and had a Greek/Italian mix. He wasn't a student, but a student teacher in Shop, and assistant coach for cross country. He was actually twenty-three, and sometimes others found it creepy how he roamed the schools, but, he did it for his girlfriend, Nepeta. Tavros was the only one whom knew about their relationship, given the young, short girl was only seventeen. "Come onnnn, Zahhak. I wanna have some fun."  
"Have it elsewhere. Perhaps with yet another student in bed?" He suggested, crossing his arms, this instantly made the girl's eyes widen, than turn to slits.  
"I think I could call harassment on you for saying that."  
"Be my guest, if you are as intelligent to do so. Or will you require Kanaya, yet again, to do the thinking?" And that was the last thing said verbally, the rest was thrown through emotion, which the tall-man gave little of. Merely just small amounts of smirks, as he brushed his hair back, perspiring lightly. The Scorpio stung right back, a disgruntled emotion, which made the young Latino cringe, and excuse himself to his next period.


End file.
